


After the Torture, Before the Bruises

by KinkyPlotBunny



Series: Asylum, or Making a Life [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Gen, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyPlotBunny/pseuds/KinkyPlotBunny
Summary: "Thor" happened, but "Avengers" is about to be nipped in the bud. One Shot
Series: Asylum, or Making a Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737073
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	After the Torture, Before the Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on here, kind of a test balloon. It's the prologue to a multi chapter fic called "Bruises" that I will upload in a little while.

When the smoke cleared, Fury and his agents were staring at the man kneeling at the heart of their high security facility. How was that even... When the man slowly stood, fancy looking weapon in hand, a dozen armed agents moved closer.  
“Put down the spear!” Fury ordered, and for a moment it looked like the stranger would resist. But then he very carefully put it down, and the way he moved, slow and deliberate, reminded the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents of their own bomb disposal experts. Their grip on their guns tightened.  
“Move away from the weapon!”  
Loki took a few steps back, hands held up.  
“Who the hell are you?”  
“I am Loki of Asgard, and I'm burdened with horrible purpose. A purpose that I have no intention to fulfill...”  
He dropped to his knees again, hands still up.  
“... and I claim asylum on your planet. You must destroy the sceptre as well as the tesseract before it's too late. Before He realises that I am defying Him.” He swallowed hard. “Please.”  
“Restrain him!”  
Three agents moved in. Cuffs clicked shut behind Loki's back and he was hurled to his feet.  
“I have a shitload of questions, Loki of Asgard.”

\---------

“Why would we grant you asylum? Why destroy the tesseract? Or the sceptre? And why on earth would I even believe a single word you said?”  
Loki closed his eyes and focused, and a second later his hands were free. He held them up again, palms facing Fury, indicating that he meant no harm.  
“That's... impressive. Those are meant to restrain non humans, and so far no alien tech could break them.”  
“It's not technology, it's magic, and I didn't break them.”  
“I noticed. Neat trick.”  
Fury leaned back.  
“So, you just vanished my high end gear. Conclusion: you're skilled and dangerous. Why would you ask us for protection if you are that powerful?”  
“Because the force I'm hiding from is far more powerful than me.”  
It was a dry, emotionless statement, and still Fury could tell that the layer of indifference masking Loki's true state of mind was dangerously thin.  
“But not more powerful than us?”  
Loki sneered.  
“You amuse me, mortal.”  
Leaning on the table between them Loki said:  
“No realm, no army, no sorcerer I know of will stand a chance against Him.”  
“So how are we supposed to protect you?”  
Loki looked as if he was barely refraining from rolling his eyes.  
“You're not. You are supposed to destroy the stones so He can't get here.”  
“Whoa wait what are you talking about? What stones?”  
“Space and Mind.”  
“Come again?”  
Loki gave in. He did roll his eyes.  
“I'll have to start from the very beginning with you, won't I?”

\---------

“So let's say I believe you. Let's say I can convince my superiors to destroy the stones, if that's even possible—what's in it for you?”  
“I get to live.”  
Fury stared at Loki. The statement was brutal in its simplicity. This powerful alien sorcerer honestly feared for his life.  
“And then? Back to Asgard?”  
Something dark flickered across Loki's face and was gone. He shook his head.  
“No. Asgard can't know that I'm here. I meant it. I'm asking you to grant me asylum. A place to start a new life.”  
“We'd have to keep tabs on you.”  
Loki smiled and gave Fury a gracious little nod.  
“Of course you would.”

\---------

Loki pocketed his brand new passport and the bundle of cash Fury had put on the table. He was wearing jeans and a grey t-shirt, dark hair in a messy bun, sunglasses hooked into the v-neck collar of his shirt. His Asgardian leathers had gone up in flames the night before. Fury studied him.  
“Are you going to be okay?”  
“I'm touched by your concern, director Fury. And yes. I will.”

\---------

Two days later Loki disappeared from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar and was never heard from again.


End file.
